Love And Miracles
by Jewel1001
Summary: Axel and his girlfriend D.J. are expecting a happy surprise. But Tethys, a friend of Axel's, wants him for herself, and she'll go to any lengths to get him. Requested. Rating will go up. AxelxOC. JadenxJesse. One-sided AsterxOC
1. Prologue

Hazeru - This story is a request by ThunderousViktory.

Hera - This is also her first ever request, so we hope it's okay.

Hazeru - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Prologue

The waves crashed up against the cliffs of Duel Academy, the breeze from the sea blowing the scent of salt onto the rocks.

Sitting on a rock were two seventeen year old girls.

One was standing on the edge of the cliff, skipping stones into the water and grinning whenever she managed to make them skim the surface. Her golden hair flowed down her back in gentle waves, moving gently in the breeze. Her eyes were sapphire blue and as bright as the sea water.

She knelt down to pick up another smooth stone, catching sight of her belly piercing, a colourless diamond winking in the sunlight, against her pale skin. Her usual dress of the white sports bra revealed that piercing that she'd had done years ago and still loved. Her exposed flat stomach had a small dragon tattooed on the left side. It matched the Chinese writing on her arm that spelled out her name. Twila Rise.

Twila skimmed another stone, singing softly under her breath as she turned around to grin at her best friend, another student at Duel Academy.

The other girl was very slightly shorter than her, with equally pale skin and silky white hair. Her snowy white shirt and blood red vest were slightly creased, and her tight black jeans emphasised her slim, shapely legs. There was a floral design on the sides of the jeans, the baby blue flowers and ivy heading up the seams. She was lounging on the rock, sunbathing although she would never get a tan, with her eyes closed.

"Hey, D.J., you awake?" the blonde girl called playfully.

The white haired girl opened her eyes to reveal strange, blood red irises.

"Yeah, I'm awake, Twila" she murmured, slightly sleepy in the hot sun.

She had been feeling tired lately. Very tired. And she knew why, but she hadn't dared tell anyone yet, especially not her much loved boyfriend.

D.J., proper name Drakkar Jett, had been dating Axel Brody for a while now, and they were a well known couple on the island. Their relationship was serious and meaningful, and was about to get more serious as soon as she told Axel her news.

But maybe she could run it by her best friend first …

"Hey, Twila, can you come here for a minute?" the white haired girl asked.

"Sure, doll" her friend laughed, sitting down cross-legged beside her friend, who propped herself up on her elbows.

"I got a problem, and I need to tell Axel about it … soon. Can I tell you a secret?"

"What sort of secret?" Twila asked.

"A romantic one" D.J. said, winking at her friend.

The two girls were close enough to be sisters.

"Okay. Well, you know how me and Axel have been … well, _you _know … sleeping together?" D.J. said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone!" the white haired girl warned again.

"Cross my heart" Twila grinned, dragging her fingers across her heart and then miming slitting her throat.

"I'm pregnant" D.J. said, a soft smile creeping to her lips. It felt good to say it out loud.

There was a silence as Twila stared open-mouthed at her best friend.

"Drakkar Jett" Twila said quietly, folding her arms, and then her voice got louder as it hit her. "You're _pregnant_!"

"Hey, keep it down!" D.J. growled. "Axel doesn't know!"

"You didn't tell him?"

"Not yet. I'm only … eh, I'm about two and a half months, I think."

"You could start … you know, _showing _soon!"

"I'm gonna tell him tonight" D.J. said firmly, making herself a promise to do just that. She did have to tell him, it was true.

"Axel knocked you up" Twila said simply, her face showing her rage. "What do you want me to do to him? Kill him or just hit him a lot?"

"Twila, I don't need him hurt" D.J. rolled her eyes.

"Then do you want me to tell him for you?" Twila asked, protective of her best friend as always. "I'll make him understand that if he leaves you, he'll have me to deal with. And I won't go easy on him. So help me …"

"Chill, Twila" D.J. grinned, almost laughing. "I'll say to him later."

The two girls talked for another half an hour, neither one mentioning the slowly growing baby inside D.J. Neither of the girls wanted to mention it or talk about it properly until Axel had been told, and Twila made D.J. promise to tell him that very night. Twila wasn't usually violent but she loved her friend to bits and she didn't like Axel, anyway.

Axel was too focused on training and strategies for her taste, and he wasn't her sort of man, and he was too quiet and reserved. Twila didn't like him, but she respected that D.J. loved him, and so tolerated him when he was with them.

After a while the two heard voices, and looked over to see three familiar people walking towards them. Twila and D.J. waved at them and then greeted them as the three sat down with them.

"What's up, you two?" Jaden Yuki grinned.

"Ah, nothing much, Jay" D.J. said pleasantly, silently laughing.

Jaden Yuki and Jesse Andersen started talking to Twila, Jesse's arm thrown over his lover's shoulders.

Jaden and Jesse had been a couple for nearly as long as Axel and D.J. and both were close friends of D.J. Of course, that was no surprise. D.J. was everyone's friend at Duel Academy.

Meanwhile, D.J. leant against Axel's shoulder and closed her eyes in content. The dark skinned duellist kissed her forehead and talked with the others, letting the woman he loved lie against him.

In her mind, D.J. was planning on how to tell him that there would be a new addition to their love soon. She didn't know exactly what to say but she knew she had to say it - besides, if she didn't, Twila most likely would.

Hazeru - Axel has a girlfriend, and she's got to tell him that she's pregnant!

Hera - Sorry if it seems a bit slow, we're introducing the characters.

Hazeru - Hope it's okay. By the way, it was ThunderousViktory who came up with the OCs, so I don't own them!

Hera - R&R please


	2. Chapter 1

Hazeru - Here's another chapter, I hope it's okay.

Hera - There's another OC in this chapter, we don't own her.

Hazeru - ThunderousViktory does, though.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 1

Hand in hand, Axel and D.J. walked to their shared room in the Obelisk dorm. Twila had gone off with Jaden and Jesse to duel one or other of them, they forgot which, and so it was just the two lovers walking.

Until someone else decided to make an appearance.

"Hi, Axel!" a dark female voice called.

Axel and D.J. turned around to face another woman, shorter than Axel but inches taller than D.J., quite tall for a woman.

The girl had pale skin and deep blue eyes. The blue contrasted against her dark hair, which was jet black but with purple streaks. She wore dark purple lipstick to match, and thick, smoky black eyeliner.

The girl was wearing her usual attire: a black puff skirt with a black and silver studded belt, and a black and purple corset. She wore with it, as usual, a fishnet armband with a triangle piece of fishnet with strings around the middle fingers. Over the top was a black trench coat, leather and stunning, and knee-high black boots. It gave her an overall gothic appearance.

She didn't even try to hide the dubious scars on her wrists.

Her gothic look was only intensified by her 'pet' that she carried with her wherever she went - as faithfully as Jim carried Shirley the crocodile. The snake that she owned was black and grey, and forever draped around her neck. The snake had been named by her, and its name was Spawn, an odd choice for anyone.

The girl was seventeen years old, and her name was Tethys Ankh.

The girl gracefully moved over to stand next to the couple.

"What you up to, Axel?" she asked calmly, ignoring the other girl.

"We're just heading up to the Obelisk dorm" Axel said. "Where have you been Tethys?"

The other girl had been away for the whole day with nobody but her snake.

"Around" the gothic girl stated plainly. "What you doing, then? At the dorm?"

D.J. narrowed her eyes. So many questions, all directly only at her lover. Why didn't Tethys speak to her at all? She never really did, unless directly questioned. D.J. was beginning to understand why her best friend Twila didn't like Tethys.

"We're just gonna watch a movie and then maybe have a duel?" Axel said, looking at D.J.

The white haired girl smiled and nodded, all the while wondering if it was actually good for a pregnant woman to duel. She'd have to look it up, and not duel until she was sure it was safe. But Axel didn't need to know about the baby until tonight.

She especially wasn't going to tell him with Tethys was staring up at him with a smile that only seemed to cross the gothic girl's features when Axel was around.

Tethys never gave that smile to Aster Phoenix, who D.J. knew liked Tethys very much.

"Well, see you around, Tethys" Axel said after some more simple talk.

"Bye, Axel" Tethys said, winking at him, and then walking off into the woods, swaying her hips as she went.

D.J. looked up at Axel.

"She's a little strange, don't you think?"

"Tethys is her own person" Axel said plainly, the two beginning to walk again. "She likes to do things her way or not at all. She's great at strategising, so she doesn't make mistakes. That's how she's come to be the way she is."

"Well, she's too weird for me" the white haired girl laughed.

Axel shook his head fondly at the red eyed beauty.

"My little fairy" he winked, bending down to give her a kiss, while D.J. happily accepted and returned.

His fairy. That had been his pet name for her ever since they started going out together. It was proof of his soft side, the one that he never showed to the public, but also the one that he saved especially for D.J.

"I love you" D.J. whispered when the kiss was broken.

"You, too" Axel smiled, taking her hand and walking again.

D.J. closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling Axel tug on her hand and walking with him. She had to reopen her eyes to see, but she could barely take her eyes off the face she loved so much.

_Tonight really is the night_, D.J. thought. _Tonight I tell him. _

The thought was more than just a thought. It was a promise to herself.

Hazeru - She'll tell him next chapter.

Hera - So what did you guys think of Tethys?

Hazeru - You'll find out more about her later.

Hera - R&R please


	3. Chapter 2

Hazeru - Sorry for the wait, here's another chapter.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 2

In the woods, a gothic girl was lying under the shade of a tree, deliberately avoiding the sunlight. She stroked the head of her pet snake, smiling darkly.

"He'll be mine, Spawn" she whispered. "He doesn't know it yet, but I will have him."

The snake hissed at her - to anyone else it would be a threat, but not to Tethys.

"He's under the spell of that girl. Drakkar Jett."

Tethys frowned as she said the name of the girl who currently had Axel's heart. She loved Axel, and Axel loved her.

Tethys was determined that, one way or another, she was going to put a stop to their relationship. Axel deserved so much better than Jett. He deserved a girl like Tethys.

At least, that was how the gothic girl saw it.

Meanwhile, in the Obelisk Blue dorm, Axel was looking with concern at his slightly younger girlfriend. She had been sitting on the bed quietly since they had come in half an hour ago. If he asked if she was okay, she replied that she was just thinking, and it wasn't like D.J. to be like that.

Axel sat down next to the white haired girl and looked into her red eyes. They were a strange colour but one of her most beautiful features.

"Is there some wrong, my fairy?" he asked.

The smile that spread across her face at the mention of his nickname for her was not lost on Axel.

D.J. managed to look up at him.

_Go on and tell him, _D.J. thought determinedly. _Say it now_.

"Axel …" she started.

"Yeah?" he asked, waiting for her to continue.

"There's something I need to tell you" the girl said. "And if you freak out over it I'm going to kill you. Or more likely, Twila will."

Axel rolled his eyes. He was aware that his love's best friend wasn't keen on him. Personally, Axel wasn't overly fond of Twila, either, but she was his girlfriend's friend, and it wasn't like he hated her.

"D.J. Nothing you could say to me would make me freak out" Axel said steadily.

"You say that now." The white haired girl took a deep breath.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, so hard she thought it might actually break free of her chest. She didn't want to have to tell him right now, and yet if she didn't, she might never pluck up the courage. If she was going to start showing soon, he had to be told, before her physical form betrayed her.

"Axel" she said, her voice slightly shaky. "I'm pregnant."

D.J. didn't have the emotional strength to hold her lover's gaze. Instead she turned her head away and focused her eyes on the floor. She bit her lip and waited for his response. She couldn't believe that he actually knew! It wasn't an easy thing to say, and yet the words came out so simply …

She had told him, and now it was all up to him to react.

Axel was sitting in stunned silence.

D.J. was pregnant! She was going to have a baby? And she wouldn't be telling him about it like this unless it was his baby! Of course it was, she didn't sleep with anyone else, the girl was no whore. She slept with the man she loved, and him alone. The baby she was carrying could be only one man's child. His.

Axel reached forward and grasped the girl's chin gently with his fingers, and forced her to look up at him. Axel looked deep into the girl's eyes. He saw in them fear, love and paranoia. Fear of his reaction, love for him and the baby, paranoia over whether or not he would accept it.

"D.J." he said softly, and then he leaned forward so he could press his lips gently against hers.

D.J. was surprised at the action, but welcomed it all the same. When she felt his tongue run across her lips, she willingly parted her own lips, allowing them to slip into a familiar pattern.

After a short while, the dark skinned boy pulled away and took both her hands in his own. He looked down at her with serious eyes. Was it her imagination that she could still see love there? No, probably not.

"Do you want the baby?" Axel asked.

D.J. hesitated for a second and then nodded.

Axel smiled at her.

"How far along are you?"

"About two and a half months" she replied.

Axel's eyes seemed to soften. This was a side of him that she rarely saw, but he had reason to be acting differently now.

It wasn't every day that you learned you were going to be having your first child.

Axel smiled again, true emotional showing.

"We're having a baby" he said. "This is the best day of my life."

He leant forward to kiss her again.

D.J. didn't need to ask Axel if he wanted the baby. She already knew that he did.

Hazeru - Axel's excited about the baby!

Hera - She based this on an actual incident with her cousin.

Hazeru - He said exactly what Axel said when his wife told him she was having a baby.

Hera - And what's Tethys up to? R&R please


	4. Chapter 3

Hazeru - Sorry this is late.

Hera - Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 3

"That's so great, D.J. When are you … y'know … due?"

D.J. smiled at the Slifer and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Coming up four months now" she said happily, feeling Axel's arm wrap around her shoulders as she spoke. "So a while."

Axel and D.J. hadn't told their friends about the girl's pregnancy immediately, but now that there was a tiny bump showing on her stomach, they had decided to tell the gang their happy news.

Most of their friends were gathered in the canteen at the Slifer Red dorm with them. They had just told everyone the news and their friends were cheering and clapping playfully, congratulating them.

Jaden seemed really happy for them, and D.J. was glad about that. Jaden was a particularly good friend of hers, even though she was friends with everyone in the gang - even the grumpy Chazz, who nodded at her in congratulations, not being one to celebrate openly.

D.J. looked around the room. Her best friend, Twila, was perched on a table in between two of her good friends, Jim and Hasselberry. The three of them were always training in the woods around Duel Academy. Hasselberry behaved like he was in the army and Jim was pretty skilled in noticing traps and the like. Twila loved learning any techniques that would aid her in a physical fight. She often trained with Hasselberry and Jim.

D.J.'s eyes scanned the room slowly. Alexis and her brother Atticus, Syrus, Chazz, that little dark haired girl called Blair that D.J. rarely spoke to.

Jaden and Jesse were sitting close to her and Axel. Jaden was in Jesse's lap, his eyes now closed and his head laid against his lover's chest. Jesse held him in a tight embrace as he said his congratulations to the expecting couple.

"Thanks, Jess" D.J. grinned.

One thing was bothering D.J. slightly, and it wasn't to do with the pregnancy.

One person who she had thought would be there was not. Where was Tethys?

Tethys usually wouldn't miss a meeting like this, because it was a chance to talk to Axel. She'd ignore all the others and glare at D.J., sure, but she normally wouldn't miss an announcement being made by Axel, and it was Axel that had said to their friends that they had important news.

Sometimes D.J. wondered if Tethys might even have an obsession with Axel.

Not that she was worried. D.J. wasn't the world's most confident person - though she certainly didn't have the confidence issues that Syrus Truesdale had - but she was sure of many things in her life.

She was sure of her love for Axel, and of his love for her.

Their love would last their whole lives, the baby was a symbol of that.

"Okay, y'all, we gotta get a celebration going" Jesse suddenly proclaimed, the boy in his lap looking up at them, smiling.

"Yeah, you guys are having a baby. That's sweet!" Jaden grinned. "Come on, we're having a party!"

"The Chazz doesn't do parties" Chazz grumbled.

"Aw, come on, Chazz" Syrus said, slipped his arm through the black haired boy's arm.

"Yeah, Chazz, it's my celebration. Why don't you love me?" D.J. said jokingly.

Chazz grumbled and turned away, sulking, but he wasn't leaving.

"Okay, so what are we doing for a party?" Alexis asked.

"Let the Master Of Love deal with that" Atticus said, standing up and looking sternly at everyone. "I'll go set it all up. Meet me in the Obelisk main hall in an hour."

"Atticus …" D.J. said uncertainly.

"Trust in me" Atticus grinned. "Jaden, Jesse, you guys with me. Everyone else, meet up in an hour."

And with that, Atticus left the room, Jaden and Jesse grinned at D.J. and Axel before following him eagerly.

The rest of the gang sat patiently, all looking at each other in confusion and slight worriment. Atticus was going to throw a party? One that he made up in an hour?

Now this could be interesting.

Hazeru - Hope it's okay.

Hera - We don't know if we should actually write out the party scene or skip to after it?

Hazeru - Tell me in a review, please! I have to know!

Hera - R&R please


	5. Chapter 4

Hazeru - Here's another chapter.

Hera - Sorry it took so long to update. Hazeru's not having fun at school, she's pretty busy.

Hazeru - Aren't we all? xD Fun times for everyone, yes?

Hera - Trust you. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 4

"I have a bad feeling about this" Axel mumbled to his pregnant lover.

The two of them stood outside the door of the main Obelisk hall, hesitant to go in. All their other friends had gone in already - Jaden had told them that they were to wait five more minutes before coming in.

There was a vague commotion heard through the door, but most of the noise inside was obscured by the thick doors, and even Axel - trained to listen and think - couldn't understand what was going on in there. It was a bad idea to let Atticus throw them a 'congratulations party'.

D.J., on the other hand, was rather optimistic. She was no pushover, but the girl was a friend to everyone - she didn't include Tethys, who wasn't at the party, and who D.J. hadn't seen that day. D.J. had a sense of humour, and she could surely take a party.

She was about four months into her pregnancy, but her months had, so far, been happy ones. She had minor morning sickness but nothing severe, and no physical pain. She had no emotional pain, either, since her boyfriend and her friends had all been very accepting and happy for her. D.J. didn't get why some women were so uptight over telling people they were having a baby - she was loving the idea.

"Well, that's five minutes" she heard Axel whispered, and she nodded to him.

Taking a deep breath, Axel pushed forward the door, and ushered his lady love inside. Then the two stopped. And stared.

How the hell did Atticus, Jesse and Jaden get all this done in only an hour?

There were multicoloured balloons tied to the walls and tables - and there were several large tables, each covered with food, some of which looked irresistible and some of which looked slightly debateable.

There was a massive banner - twice as long as any man - hanging on the far wall.

**Congratulations D.J. and Axel**, it read.

There was a stereo and speakers system, and as their eyes scanned the room in awe, someone began playing music. It was rock, loud enough to make the party fun but not enough to drown out the sounds of their friends talking.

"You guys …" D.J. whispered, her smile wide and her eyes bright with appreciation of their friends' effort.

Axel pulled D.J. into the throng of their friends, straight up to the stereo and speakers where Atticus was playing music.

"You didn't have to do this" the dark skinned boy said.

"Chill out, Axel, it's a party" Atticus grinned, throwing a party hat - where did he even get one of those? - at Axel, who glared at it. He went to crumple it in his grip, but D.J. grabbed it away from him before he had the chance. She put it on top of his head and whispered that he could take it off in five minutes. Axel was, to say the least, not amused.

D.J. looked around the room. Hasselberry and Twila were in a corner chatting together - very close together. What the hell? A smile twitched on the edge of the white haired girl's lips as she thought that maybe her best friend had a crush on Hasselberry.

Jim was dancing in the middle of the floor, along with Alexis, Syrus and Blair. Chazz was sulking beside Syrus, his arms folded and not dancing, but D.J. could tell that he didn't really want to leave the party.

Atticus swung over the stereo - nearly knocking it over in the process, but narrowly avoiding it - and bounded up to his sister to say whatever irritating comments were running through his twisted mind at that moment. D.J. didn't know what he said to the irritable Alexis, but whatever it was, it earned him a slap.

"Hey, guys. What do you think?" a voice called from behind them.

D.J. turned to see Jaden and Jesse standing close behind them, both grinning at the expecting couple.

"You guys are the best friends ever!" she grinned. Was she crying? No, not quite, but her eyes were watery. Axel looked at her anxiously, but he realised quickly - he knew her well - that they were tears of joy, not sadness.

"Yeah, we are pretty amazing!" Jaden joked.

Jesse playfully slapped him on the arm before grinning at Axel.

"Looking forward to being a dad, then?"

Axel stuttered a little - was he really nervous? - before saying that he couldn't wait for the baby to arrive.

It was true, he was excited. He wanted nothing more than to have this level of commitment to D.J. A child meant that they didn't need to be just 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. They could have that seeming-so-much-more-important title of 'family'.

When had he become so sentimental?

Of course, that had been when he'd first seen D.J.'s beautiful red eyes, and fallen in love with her on sight.

Jesse laughed at him a little and then he and Jaden went back to doing their own thing, leaving Axel and D.J. to enjoy the party however they wanted.

D.J. grabbed herself a plate of food and a drink of soda - there was some alcohol, but she obviously wasn't drinking it - and went off to talk to Twila. After all, Hasselberry was now speaking with Jim and Twila had been cornered by Blair. Twila and D.J., best buddies, could have some proper girl talk on their own, as soon as they'd persuaded Blair to go off and do her own thing. It shouldn't be too hard with the others around, mostly Atticus and Chazz.

Meanwhile, Axel looked around, at the people in the room.

There was only one set couple beside him and D.J., but there was possibilities aplenty.

Hasselberry and Twila were getting on very well - a little too well for suspicions not to arise. Chazz and Syrus, even, looked particularly friendly. And was it him or was Blair making eyes at Atticus? That did leave Jim and Alexis, was there any chance of a romance there?

Axel smiled softly at the thought of the romance in the air. It was catching, undoubtedly, and he wondered when he became like this. He was still the strong, fearless soldier he had always been, but for whatever reason, the news of becoming a father so soon had turned him soft. He was already trying to develop patience and understanding, and this was before the kid came …

How could one woman alter him so much?

Axel looked around the room to find the answer, and his eyes - for whatever reason, fate perhaps - fell on Jaden and Jesse, who were standing a little away from the rest of their friends. He looked at the completely natural way that Jaden laid his head on Jesse's shoulder, and how Jesse kissed the brunette's forehead with ease and confidence. The two didn't need any words, they didn't have to tell anyone that they were in love - it was obvious to the world.

And although his thoughts might be inside his own mind, Axel knew that he and D.J. had the same confidence and air of trust and love around them, whenever they were together, no matter what.

It was the perfect sort of atmosphere to bring a child into.

Hazeru - How sweet! Sadly, this is the last chapter that will be completely happy.

Hera - Next chapter has conflict! R&R please!


	6. Chapter 5

Hazeru - Another chapter up!

Hera - As promised, conflict.

Hazeru - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 5

Dark clouds hung over the abandoned dorm at Duel Academy. There was a slight drizzle, the falling raindrops not enough to obscure the angry woman's vision of the picture in front of her, but enough to make her black, purple-streaked hair cling to her head - she had been out here for hours.

How dare she.

How _dare _she!

The picture - a simple image of a stone-faced Axel, none too pleased with being the focus of whatever camera's attention - was suddenly hurled into the woods ferociously.

The picture would most likely never be seen again, it had gone deep into the forest. Tethys had that much strength in her.

She was, after all, part demon.

Well, very vaguely demon, anyway. All that it gained her was good reflexes and a little added strength, honestly. But it sounded good for her to say that she knew of a world that almost no humans did. The world of the demons was very separate from the world of the humans.

Tethys had grown up around humans all her life, though. To everyone but her own knowledge, she was human.

Being part demon wasn't something you announced to the world. Not that the world would believe her if she did say it. Who would honestly believe such nonsense?

The blue eyed girl glared after the picture she'd tosses away, absentmindedly running her hand over her pet snake's back, stroking him lightly. His forked tongue pointed at her and she stared blankly at him.

Tethys couldn't even say she was upset. She might feel upset later, but for now, anger and hatred had taken over her.

She wanted that bitch to suffer for this.

Two weeks ago, her 'friends' had gathered together for Axel's important announcement, but she hadn't been interesting in going. She could always ask him what it was about later, since she tended to avoid social gatherings - Axel was the only one she wanted.

Tethys had been busy for the past two weeks, taking care of her wounded pet snake. Now, though, Spawn had made a full recovery - surprising for a snake that had taken on a crocodile in a fight. But, like Tethys herself, Spawn the snake was always up for a fight. He didn't like to lose.

Tethys really didn't like to lose. Especially when the thing she was losing was the man she loved.

It was bad enough that Drakkar Jett - D.J., whatever, Tethys didn't really care - got to date Axel. It made Tethys mad enough that she knew D.J. and Axel were together at night.

But them being together was one thing.

Them expecting a baby was something else entirely.

After the two weeks of deliberate isolation, Tethys had returned to the 'social world'. She had taken a few classes - most of which she'd read through, paying no attention - and met up with the people who counted her as a friend. Realistically, Tethys didn't much care for any of them. All except Axel.

It had been Jaden Yuki who had told her that D.J. was expecting a baby.

Now, Jaden loved a joke, so Tethys had marched straight to Axel and demanded to know if it was true.

Her heart had sunk that moment that he nodded in confirmation.

D.J. was now four months along with a child that was Axel's baby.

And Tethys was surprised that her pale complexion hadn't turned green with envy.

She didn't dislike D.J. anymore. She absolutely loathed the girl.

Tethys wanted Axel for herself.

Now, she would do anything to get what she wanted, but how far would she go? How far would she _really _go to have Axel for herself?

A smile played with Tethys' lips as she realised the truth.

She would do _anything_.

There was an easy way to have Axel.

And the first step of her plan would be to get rid of D.J.

Of course, D.J. loved Axel as much as Tethys did. And Tethys knew it.

D.J. wasn't going to just pick up and leave, taking the bastard child with her.

So Tethys would just have to dispose of D.J. herself …

Hazeru - Tethys wants to get rid of D.J.?

Hera - Axel may have something to say about that!

Hazeru - We'll see more of them next chapter.

Hera - R&R please


	7. Chapter 6

Hazeru - Another chapter up.

Hera - We meet someone new now. Guess who!

Hazeru - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 6

The peaceful wind blew through the glossy leaves of the trees in the woods of Duel Academy. Axel and D.J. had met there were some of their friends to have a barbecue - since Jim claimed he could cook, and people were giving him the benefit of the doubt.

D.J. was leaning against Axel as the two of them sat in the shade.

Time had passed. D.J. was now six months along in her pregnancy.

Her stomach was swollen out with the baby, and although there had been some movement, it had been wriggles rather than kicks. The couple was eagerly awaiting the first kicks of the baby.

Sitting beside them was Syrus, Jaden and Jesse. Syrus was flicking through his deck contently. Jaden was leaning against his boyfriend while Jesse whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

D.J. rolled her eyes at the two of them before leaning her head on Axel's shoulder. She knew what it felt like to be loved, to be in love.

Axel trailed his fingers lighted over the swollen skin of his girlfriend's stomach, thinking about the child they would have in three short months. That was all there was left to go.

Sitting close by the small group of friends were Twila and Hasselberry.

The two had been talking more and more lately - and D.J. swore that she'd seen them in an embrace the other day! She hadn't said anything - yet - but she knew what she'd seen.

Her best friend with the dino duellist? She'd never even considered it a possibility.

Over at the barbecue, Jim was wearing a chef's hat instead of his regular cowboy hat - which was on the floor beside him, next to his beloved crocodile Shirley - and waving a spatula around the smoking barbecue.

"Hey, come on, Jim, I'm starving" Jaden called, grinning.

"Hang on, mate, burgers are almost ready!"

Jaden grinned again, Jesse and D.J. rolling their eyes at him.

It took only a few more minutes before the food was ready, and Jim handed out burgers and sausages on paper plates to his friends, along with cans of juice.

"You weren't kidding" Jaden grinned. "These are great!"

"Told you I could cook" Jim winked.

"You not eating, D.J.?" Twila asked her friend in concern.

"I will in a minute" D.J. answered. "It's moving …"

Everyone fell silent and smiled at the red eyed girl.

Twila jumped up and scurried over to her best friend, placing her hand on the girl's stomach. Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled.

She grinned up at D.J.

"Boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet. It's a surprise" D.J. smiled, rubbing one hand on her stomach. "I think it's going to be a boy."

"How come?"

"I dunno" D.J. shrugged, her smile radiant. "It's just a feeling."

"That makes it a girl, then" Twila grinned. "You're always wrong about this sort of stuff."

"Shut up, I could be right this time" the other girl grinned.

The two messed around for a while, playfully shoving at each other - Twila very gently, so as not to hurt her pregnant friend.

Everyone was soon laughing and joking and eating.

At least, until they were suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, what smells good?"

The voice wasn't recognised by anyone. Well, anyone but one single person.

It was a girl's voice, with a Southern accent.

Jesse's jaw dropped and he got to his feet in shock, the others staring at his, puzzled.

"What are you doing here?" Jesse spluttered.

The others focused on the mystery girl, and most began to put two and two together.

This girl had pale skin and was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that reached down to her ankles. The dress had a slit up each side that travelled up to the hips. Under the dress she wore tight white pants, and sexy black boots that reached her knees. She was perhaps five foot two, not very tall, and she had pretty teal hair that reached her hips.

But it was her eyes that were the telltale feature.

Her eyes were a beautiful, pale emerald green. They had only ever seen one other person who had eyes like that: Jesse Andersen.

"Jesse, is she related to you?" Jim asked.

The two really did look alike. They looked like twins, one male and one female. The only real difference was the gender and the height - and of course, the fashion sense.

"For the love of …" Jesse whispered, and then he took a deep breath, turning to his friends. "Guys, this is Ava-Grace Andersen. My twin sister."

Everyone froze, and then the girl grinned at them all.

"What's up?" she smiled.

"Gracie, what are you doing here?" Jesse growled.

"I got away" she shrugged. "Mom said that since I love duelling so much, I can go to a proper school. But she said I could only if I went to the same school as you, so … here I am!"

Jesse face-palmed. Just what he needed; his sister at Duel Academy.

"Jess, you never said you had a sister" Jaden grinned, getting to his feet and coming to stand next to Jesse, though he faced Ava-Grace. "Hey. My name's Jaden. Nice to meet you."

"You, too" the teal haired girl grinned.

Then her eyes focused on the way Jesse had automatically taken hold of Jaden's hand.

"Wow" she grinned. "You've got a boyfriend, Jesse?"

Jesse blushed slightly but nodded his head.

"Aw, that's so cute" Ava-Grace teased.

She then walked up to Jim and the barbecue, the picture of confidence.

"So, what's cooking?" she grinned.

Jesse groaned slightly and pulled Jaden down with him so the two could sit with Axel and D.J. again.

Ava-Grace soon sat down with them, smiling at the expecting couple.

"When are you due?" she asked politely.

"In three months" D.J. smiled. "My name's D.J. This is Axel."

Axel nodded in greetings.

The group was soon talking, Ava-Grace joining in. D.J. knew she had just found herself another friend in Jesse's sister.

It was such a peaceful setting.

Simply because nobody noticed the hateful glare that was focused on D.J., from the person hiding out of sight.

Hazeru - Jesse's twin sister is here! Just to complicate matters xD

Hera - But who's watching D.J.?

Hazeru - I think we all know.

Hera - R&R please


	8. Chapter 7

Hazeru - Sorry it's been a while. Finally, here's an update.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 7

"And that's why Jesse has a fear of spiders!" the teal haired girl concluded.

"Gracie!" Jesse groaned, as his sister told his secret fear to a group of his friends.

Next to him, Jaden howled with laughter, falling against his embarrassed boyfriend playfully.

"Aw, don't worry, Jess. I'll protect you from the big mean spiders" he teased.

A swift backhander to the head sorted him out, and Jesse folded his arms triumphantly while Jaden rubbed his head, mock glaring at his boyfriend.

"Harsh, Jesse" he muttered. "You're supposed to love me!"

"I do love you" Jesse muttered, pulling the brunette against him forgivingly.

Ava-Grace Andersen smiled at her brother and his boyfriend. The two were so cute together!

And there was the two who sat close by them, Hasselberry and Twila, whom she was sure liked each other.

And of course, there was Axel and D.J.

Those two were sitting on a rock looking down at the ocean, talking quietly together. They exchanged butterfly kisses often, D.J. leaning against her lover, her hand placed delicately over her swollen stomach.

Ava-Grace didn't know how the girl was allowed to carry out her pregnancy on the island. This was a school. Although, if she was to believe what Jaden and Syrus had told her, Doctor Crowler had realised D.J. was pregnant and blown up at them. The pregnant girl had just laughed at him - Axel had chased the blonde teacher from the room.

But they were such a sweet couple, not even Crowler could bear to expel them. Maybe his 'expel-that-student project' was strictly reserved for Jaden Yuki.

Anyway, the two were very sweet together.

D.J. was eight months into her pregnancy now. The two months that Ava-Grace had spent on the island had been relatively uneventful.

Well, besides D.J.'s brief encounter with that hateful bitch …

_A seven months pregnant Drakkar Jett had been making her way from her classes at Duel Academy - her last before taking leave for her pregnancy - to the Slifer Red dorm, to meet with Jaden, Axel and her other friends. She had to go, even though she was tired. It was a big movie night, and she had been the one to eventually convince Chazz Princeton to come along - and also, to let them use his room for it. If she didn't go, the whole plan may fall apart. _

_D.J. was almost at the dorm when suddenly she felt a hand on her arm. Not a soft, friendly grip like she might get from Axel or Twila. No, it was a harsh grip. The person tightened their fingers around D.J. slender arm, squeezing to the point of pain. _

_Wincing slightly, D.J. turned to face the rude person. _

_She found herself face-to-face with Tethys Ankh. _

"_Tethys, that hurts, let go!"_

"_Don't tell me what to do" Tethys had hissed. "How dare you! You filthy slut!"_

"_What the …" D.J. spluttered, completely flustered. "How can you say that!"_

"_How can you deny it with your stomach out here?" Tethys hissed, indicating D.J.'s stomach, swollen with her unborn child._

"_I'm not sleeping around, Tethys. This is Axel's baby."_

"_You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" Tethys muttered. "Did you ever thing, Jett, that that's the reason this has to be put to a stop!"_

"_Put to … a … stop?" D.J. whispered. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, this isn't gonna happen. You think you're gonna sit with Axel and that thing forever, all happy and together? Guess again, honey!"_

_Tethys' grip on her arm tightened further, and the white haired girl winced in pain. _

"_Tethys …" she hissed._

"_Hey, Tethys, D.J.! What's up?"_

_Tethys automatically let go of D.J.'s arm and flung an arm around the pregnant girl's shoulders, her gesture gentle and friendly. She turned around, her smile sickeningly sweet, to face Jaden Yuki._

"_You two heading over to the movie night?" Jaden grinned, oblivious to the fear in D.J.'s eyes._

"_Of course" Tethys smiled. "I'm surprised you're not already there, Jaden."_

"_Detention" Jaden shrugged. _

"_What happened?" Tethys asked, faking sympathy. _

"_Crowler happened" Jaden muttered. "Heh. It doesn't matter." He paused, focusing intently on D.J. He realised there was something wrong. "Hey, D.J., you alright? You look flushed."_

"_D.J. just got a bit dizzy because of the baby moving around. I'm helping her down to the dorm" Tethys had grinned. She turned to D.J., her eyes burning with a warning. "Isn't that right?"_

_D.J. froze momentarily. _

_Part of her wanted to run into Jaden's arms so she would be away from Tethys, and to tell him what Tethys had said. Part of her wanted to rip Tethys apart._

_But a bigger part of her knew this was a bad idea._

"_Yeah" D.J. whispered, trying to smile. "I'm all good now."_

"_Well, let's get going!" _

"_Right" she whispered, her arm burning from where Tethys had grabbed it …_

Now, D.J. was eight months pregnant, and a month since her and Tethys had argued had passed. D.J. had told nobody but Axel about it, but Ava-Grace had overheard the whole thing. Knowing that D.J. didn't want anyone to know, she hadn't said a word to anyone, but it had made her hate Tethys with her whole being - although she and Tethys had spoke only once, and even then their conversation had lasted about fifty seconds.

Shaking her head to clear it, Ava-Grace tried to concentrate on the way Axel and Drakkar Jett - D.J.'s full name - acted together.

Since hearing about her encounter with Tethys, Axel hadn't really left D.J. alone once. When he did, she was always with someone else - Twila, Jaden, Hasselberry, Chazz. With someone that wasn't Tethys.

Come to think of it, Tethys didn't really seem to hang around with anyone in the gang. Except for Axel Brodie.

What was the deal with that girl?

/

Things were almost ready. Ever since her attempt to seize the pregnant girl in public had completely failed - damn Jaden Yuki and his interruptions - she had been planning something more cleverly plotted and altogether more sinister.

This place was perfect. Who would come here?

And to the knowledge of anyone else on the island - except, of course, her beloved serpent, Spawn - she had never been here. Nobody would think to come here. Or at least, they wouldn't until it was too late.

With a bit of luck, though, they'd never even suspect her. She didn't want them to. Maybe she could leave some clues beforehand to point the finger of accusation at somebody else.

It didn't really matter. As long as she got what she wanted in the end.

The only problem was that Axel was suspecting and rarely left D.J. alone. When he did, she was always with someone else …

There had to be a way to get the pregnant bitch on her own. She had one more month to do it. A few minutes, that's all that would be needed to capture her and bring her here. The true fun would then begin.

Boy, was she going to enjoy hurting that white haired girl.

Even more, she was going to enjoy the pain in her eyes when she killed the unborn baby.

Hazeru - Uh-oh! What's happening?

Hera - And Tethys grabbed D.J.!

Hazeru - Will D.J. be safe?

Hera - Please R&R


	9. Chapter 8

Hazeru - Hey. Sorry it's been so long since I updated.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 8

"D.J., honey, I have to go out for a bit" Axel called, pulling on his duel disk. "I'm meant to be meeting Jim for a duel in a bit."

"Okay, Axel. Have fun" D.J. said, a smile on her lips, her hands folded over her swollen stomach.

Her baby was due in three weeks time. And if she was honest, it was nice that Axel was finally going out and letting her be alone in their dorm room. Since her run-in with Tethys, he hadn't left her alone for a minute, and when he'd had to go away, then he'd left her in the care of one of her friends. At first she had really been freaked out at the thought of Tethys catching her unaware, but after over a month of no alone time … well, she was ready to just be left in peace.

"I asked Jaden to come over. He'll be here any minute" Axel added.

And D.J.'s dreams of peace shattered. He wasn't leaving her alone after all.

"Axel …" she whispered. "How long are you going to do this?"

"Until I'm sure it's safe. Until I know what Tethys is up to."

"That could take months!"

"Fairy … just take it easy. It'll be easier after the baby's born, I swear."

"…Okay."

Axel knelt down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, and she leant against him momentarily, before groaning in annoyance. She met Axel's questioning gaze and told him that the baby was kicking like crazy and it was driving her mad. He merely chuckled and said she had only a couple of weeks to go, and then promised her that he'd be back in a few hours.

At last, he was gone, and D.J. savoured the minutes of peace that she would have before Jaden arrived.

D.J. got up and went into the kitchen area, getting out a frying pan and throwing into it bacon, eggs, sausages and bread. She was hungry, and Jaden was always hungry. Food was a good idea.

The sausages had just began to brown when D.J. heard the door opening, and she called that she was in the kitchen. It would be Jaden, here to baby-sit her until Axel returned.

"Hello, D.J."

Said girl froze and turned around slowly, feeling her heart beat furiously, fear building in the pit of her stomach like acid.

"Tethys …"

The gothic girl approached her, the smile on her face sickeningly sweet, and then the only companion D.J. had was darkness, as she suffered a blow to the head and fell into unconsciousness.

/

"D.J.? D.J.?"

Jaden sighed and opened the unlocked door to Axel and D.J.'s dorm room. Normally she answered the door, but since she was only three weeks away from delivering the baby, she had probably gone to sleep.

The dorm room was empty, so Jaden walked through to their bedroom, knocking on the door.

"D.J.?"

He flung open the door and discovered that the room was empty.

"What the …"

Jaden was just about to go through the options - where was she? - when the smell of burning food caught his nose. Unwittingly, Jaden followed his nose until he found himself in the kitchen area of the dorm room - man, he should get one of these in the Slifer dorms!

On the stove there was a frying pan full of food - burnt food.

"D.J. must've been cooking. It's not like her to abandon it …"

Realisation hit Jaden like a brick of hatred.

D.J. was gone, and this frying pan and burnt food showed that she hadn't left by herself - she would never have forgotten to turn off the stove.

He checked the clock hanging above the stove. It had taken him thirteen minutes to get here.

Thirteen minutes that D.J. was left on her own …

Jaden clicked off the stove, fire burning in his eyes.

"Tethys!"

Hazeru - Tethys has got D.J.!

Hera - R&R please.


	10. Chapter 9

Hazeru - Another chapter, hope it's okay.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 9

"What do you mean she's gone!"

The cry ran out all over the island, everyone within a fifty mile radius most likely covering their ears at the horrified sound.

Cringing in shame, Jaden drew back a little, feeling Jesse's arm automatically fall around his shoulders. He had just informed Axel that D.J. was missing, and Axel was evidently both worried and angry. Next to him, Jesse's twin sister's mouth fell open, Ava-Grace not being able to stop it. Standing beside Jaden, Twila was shaking in her shoes.

"How could you let this happen?" she screamed at Jaden.

"I got there as fast as I could! I ran half the way there! But when I got there, D.J. was …" Jaden trailed off and closed his eyes, visibly crumpling. "I'm sorry."

Jesse pulled the brunette into a sympathetic hug, his eyes clouding over with worry. D.J. was gone, unexplained? And so far into her pregnancy?

"We have to get D.J. back" he said firmly. "Twila, you're a … tracker … aren't you?"

"I can track the people I know well enough" Twila confirmed, knowing that her senses were, unexplainably, far more advanced than the average person's. "Luckily, since D.J. is my best friend, I can track her relatively easily."

"But … why would Tethys do this?" Jaden muttered.

"Yeah," Jesse said thoughtfully, "I don't get it. I mean, it was obvious Tethys didn't like her, but I don't think Tethys liked anyone …"

"Anyone but Axel" Ava-Grace said. "I overheard her telling Axel that she had a run-in with Tethys, and it sounded like she was mad at D.J. for … well, it was like she was mad at her for being pregnant."

"She's in love with Axel" a voice said.

The five turned around at the sound of Aster Phoenix's voice. The blue eyed boy stood there with a sad expression on his face.

"I should know" he muttered. "It's what's stopped me having Tethys for myself."

Five pairs of eyes widened in surprise.

"You like Tethys?" Ava-Grace gasped.

"No" Aster whispered. "I think I almost love her."

"But … how can you? You two … you … barely talk" Ava-Grace gulped.

"We used to talk a lot, more online than in real life, and during that time, I fell for her. Hard. But she …" Aster sighed heavily. "All Tethys ever really wanted to talk about was Axel. It was like she had some sort of obsession with him, and after a few months, I put it together. She's been in love with him for … well, as long as I can remember."

The oh-so-sweet moment for Aster was abruptly spoiled when Axel suddenly growled, the sound almost inhuman.

"As touching as this is, I have to find D.J.!" he snarled.

Aster shrugged and began walking away - it wasn't that he didn't care about D.J., he truly did, but he was unwilling to sell out Tethys. He loved her. And although she did not, and probably never would, harbour the same feelings for him, he wouldn't sell her out. No way.

So the others continued on …

"Okay, here's the plan" Twila said, taking control - a trait she was picking up more and more now, seemingly thanks to her spending more and more time with Hasselberry. "Axel, you and me will go after D.J. Jaden, you run and get Chancellor Shepherd, tell him what's really going on at this school."

"I'm coming with you" Ava-Grace said firmly, grinning a little. "If I'd spoken up earlier, maybe this wouldn't have happened. I have to help you get D.J. back."

"No" Jesse growled. "Gracie, there's no way in hell you're going after her. Tethys is nuts, who knows what she might do!"

"Then you'll come with us" Ava-Grace said, as if it was just that simple. "My big brother, protecting me from harm."

Jesse rolled his eyes and glanced warily at Jaden - the brunette was blaming himself pretty badly for this whole incident. He didn't want to leave Jaden alone.

"You go, Jesse" Jaden said, a small smile gracing his lips. "I'll get Shepherd and make him understand what's going on."

Jesse nodded and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss against the lips of the Slifer before pulling back and putting one hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Mom's gonna kill me if something happens to you, you know" he muttered.

Ava-Grace just smiled.

And with that, Jaden rushed off in the direction of Duel Academy, and Twila began the tracking process, hunting D.J. down, following the traces of her and of Tethys. Axel, Jesse and Ava-Grace followed her, all desperate to rescue D.J..

Axel in particular.

Hazeru - Next chapter: what's happening to D.J.

Hera - R&R please


	11. Chapter 10

Hazeru - Sorry for the long wait, here's another chapter, finally!

Hera - Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 10

Darkness was pulled like a shroud over the eyes of the young woman who was just regaining consciousness. She momentarily panicked, fearing that she might have been blindfolded, but quickly realised that it was just dark here.

Where was here, anyway?

She moved her stiff limbs, or at least, she attempted to move them. Her arms were bound by straps at the wrists and the material - leather, it felt like, or some similar material - cut into her skin when she pulled at them. Her legs were, similarly, unable to move, bound at the ankles this time.

How had she gotten here?

The tied down female wracked her brains and she suddenly remembered it all; seeing Tethys, getting knocked out, being surrounded by darkness that didn't feel right …

Tethys had taken her somewhere that she was unfamiliar with and was either watching her or would be coming back for her. D.J. had always known that Tethys wasn't too fond of her - and since her 'encounter' with the gothic girl, she had known just how deep that dislike went - but she had never thought that Tethys would actually kidnap her. A punch or a slap or the most spiteful words, yes. Kidnapping? That seemed almost … below Tethys. The girl was proud and occasionally pompous. This seemed like a low blow, one that she would normally have been above.

It stung a little, knowing that Tethys truly loathed her this much, that she would go to such drastic measures to get rid of her.

What had she done to D.J. already?

D.J. lay were still for a moment, waiting for pain to catch up with her, waiting for her body to register that she had been beaten or worse …

But the pain she was expecting to feel was not there. Besides the slight twinges from having her wrists and ankles so tightly bound, there was no pain.

And that was what scared her most of all.

/

"We'll check the abandoned dorm first. That's where all sorts of crazy stuff happens, and I wouldn't put it past Tethys to take her there!" Axel commanded, his tone so firm it could have driven a rock into the soil he walked on. "And hurry up!"

At his right and very slightly behind him, Jesse looked around for anything that resembled D.J., Tethys or human life. He was pulling his tiring sister along with him - poor Ava-Grace was having real trouble keeping up with the quick pace that was set by Axel and Twila, but she didn't want to quit and go home. She wanted to help D.J.; she wouldn't fail.

Next to the worried soon-to-be-father, Twila shook her head.

"No, the trail doesn't go that way" Twila said, offering an opposing argument in a tone nearly as firm as Axel's own. "I know what I'm doing, Axel, and D.J. went this way!" She pointed down a trail that went off at a tangent from the path Axel was travelling. "She isn't at the abandoned dorm."

"Then where is she!" the dark skinned man exploded, anger lacing his expression.

Ava-Grace instinctively shrunk back and Jesse moved protectively in front of her, ready to strike if Axel lost control even if it would probably be in vain. Axel was his friend, but Ava-Grace was his sister.

Twila, however, remained unfazed, and fixed an icy glare on her best friend's lover.

"Look, Axel, I know we don't always get on that well but we have to work together. D.J. _didn't_ go that way and I _know_ that because I'm _tracking_ her. Wherever that psycho is taking her, it isn't the old dorm!" She straightened up. "Go whichever way you want. _I'm_ going this way," she hissed, indicating the path that she was trailing D.J. on. "I'm going to help her even if you're not."

Rage bubbled up inside Axel but he compressed it down until it was unnoticeable in his system, the one second process seeming to take a lifetime. Then, his emotions in control, he began heading down the trail that Twila had dictated was the correct one.

Ever so slightly awed, Jesse and his sister hurriedly began following. Lastly, shocked that he had listened and obeyed without argument, Twila rushed down the path and into the lead.

The tracker had to be at the front of the group, if they wanted to find the location, after all.

/

"Good morning, starshine; the earth says hello."

A sickly sweet voice sang the lyrics of an old song in a voice so low that D.J. barely heard it, but when she recognised the tone, her blood turned to ice in her veins.

"So nice that you decided to join us, Jett" the voice said, volume low once again. "Welcome to the realm of the living. Enjoy what you see here, bitch. It's the last time you'll ever get to see it."

And as D.J. opened her mouth to make a comeback - to say something, anything - Tethys' foot collided with her face and her cheek seemed to burst into flames as she felt the sting, and the beginnings of pain …

Hazeru - Poor D.J.!

Hera - Please R&R


	12. Chapter 11

Hazeru - SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! D:

Hera - Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

Hazeru - We'll try to update really soon :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 11

The brunette Slifer checked his phone for the hundredth time in the past two minutes; he was clutching it desperately between his two hands while he wished that he had gone with them. Jaden's natural ability to blame himself for everything and anything was taking hold inside him and he was worried that it was his own slowness that had allowed that damn Tethys to snatch D.J.

And yet, he knew it wasn't true. Tethys hated D.J. enough that she would most likely have always found some way or another to get her.

Still, Jaden didn't like this situation one bit. He had sprinted back to the main Duel Academy building and informed Shepherd about the kidnapping; Shepherd had sent out his 'disciplinary action squad' to help find them, but Jaden had little faith in their abilities to find D.J. before Tethys hurt her. Tethys was downright creepy at the best of times, and D.J. was no fighter, especially in her present, almost fully nine months pregnant condition.

Jaden sighed and began pacing around before deciding that he really, truly could not just wait around for news. He sped out the door and through the halls, heading outside to search everywhere and anywhere he could think of.

He probably wasn't going to be able to meet up with the others, but at least he could go on a solo search mission. He had to help in any way he could, after all.

/

Thin, spidery tree branches – the ones that always hung lower on the tree and were only a centimetre or so thick - were hastily brushed out of the way by the girl who was following her own instincts; Twila's unexplainably heightened senses of sight and smell, as well as her training she did with Hasselberry and Jim, made her the perfect one to take the lead in this search for her kidnapped best friend.

Behind her, Axel's heart was beating furiously, and subconsciously he wondered if it was a bad thing that he was so deeply affected by D.J.'s disappearance; he wasn't one to get so carried away by his own emotions. But no, he realised why he was so worried, and he didn't think it was unusual. After all, he truly loved his pregnant girlfriend.

Followed by the Andersen twins and D.J.'s worried lover, Twila followed her own senses, her heart beating too fast; she was horribly worried for her friend. Twila had never liked Tethys, had always thought the girl was trouble, but she had never once expected that she would do something like this. Not that it was the actual kidnapping bit that was scaring Twila; not so much as the fact that she didn't know what Tethys was actually _doing_ to D.J., and the images that came into her head terrified her.

She _had_ to find them!

/

As Tethys loomed over her again – so much taller from this angle, even if she was naturally a few inches taller than D.J. – the now familiar spark of terror spiked again in D.J.'s heart. That spike of fear only intensified when she saw something glinting in Tethys' hand; something that could only be metal. It didn't take a genius to figure out that whatever it was, it had to be sharp and dangerous.

And it was; the blade was gently pulled down D.J.'s left forearm, pulling from her lungs a pained scream. It was a small cut – five centimetres in length at most and not deep – but it didn't half hurt, and more than anything it was horrifying.

Because this was physical proof – as if the cuts and bruises she already harboured were not – that Tethys did not only intend to hurt D.J. tonight; she intended to kill her.

And after all this, D.J. was certain that it was all because Tethys was jealous of her. Tethys wanted Axel, no doubt about it, and now that D.J. was bearing his child, she had crossed the line and, in Tethys' books, had to be disposed of. This torture would end in her death and the death of her unborn child.

D.J. looked up at Tethys again, her red eyes burning with tears and pleading for one small mercy: for Tethys not to kill the baby. She did not have the energy or the hope in her to speak any more, only to scream, but she knew that she had to plead – silently, if that was all she could manage – with Tethys for that much. D.J.'s love for her unborn baby was stronger than any other force imaginable, like any good mother's love for her child. And if it was a choice of dignity and her baby's life, then she already knew that she would beg for mercy if she had to.

But Tethys didn't want to hear it. She only pulled the blade across a different section of D.J.'s arm; spat at her face; decorated her shoulder with a mark that was sure to become a colourful bruise. And all the while, she glared straight into D.J.'s eyes.

Tethys' own dark blue eyes revealed the truth: she had no regrets.

/

The trail ... it stopped here.

Twila wasn't entirely sure where 'here' really was; while on the trail of her best friend, she hadn't exactly taken in the surrounding scenery, and now she was fairly sure that they were lost. But that was okay, just so long as they had found D.J.

They stood about a metre outside of a cave, one that none of them had realised was here. They were somewhere towards the far side of the island, near the coast, and in a relatively sheltered area. If not for Twila's tracking abilities, it was likely that they would never have thought to look here.

This made them all immensely thankful for the girl's gift. Because the minute they looked into the entrance of the cave, they knew that they had found Tethys and D.J.

And when they saw what was occurring, all their hearts skipped a beat.

Hazeru - What will their reactions be?

Hera - Please R&R


	13. Chapter 12

Hazeru - Well, this hasn't been updated in ... forever! Sorry for the really long wait :(

Hera - Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 12

The sensitive tracker turned away involuntarily, instinctively recoiling from the heavy scent of blood and sweat that haunted the cave; these bothered her but not nearly so much as the unmistakable smell of fear that she could detect. Just knowing, even without really seeing, that this was her best friend who was being so deeply hurt was enough to make fury run through Twila's veins as if it were her own natural blood.

Axel didn't turn away, he merely looked straight ahead and allowed his eyes to adjust to the lesser light inside the cave - it was only when he focused that he saw his beloved D.J. as she now was.

Things had changed for the poor girl - she was tied to what appeared to be a table, though was likely just a flat rock, and wasn't even struggling. There were involuntary twitches, yes, but no purposeful movement. She had fought enough and had by now given up on herself, although if she was asked she would have been able to say that she had yet to give up on her unborn child.

Jesse peered past Axel and the shaking Twila and instinctively pulled his sister behind him, ignoring her protests out of habit. He was unaware that whatever problems Tethys had ran so deep but there was a natural instinct that told him to put his own body between the half demon and Ava-Grace, just for protection of his younger sister. Ava-Grace struggled to peer around her twin brother but as soon as she saw the weakened form of D.J., she wished that she hadn't.

Seeing D.J. so broken was enough to break her own heart; the young duellist couldn't even begin to understand - wouldn't have wanted to try - what it was like for Twila, her best friend, or Axel, her lover, to witness this.

D.J. was completely unaware that she had been found; her eyes were closed tightly in a weak attempt to fight against the pain from the various cuts and bruises. Her naturally pale skin was now ghostly white, closer to the colour of her hair than should have been possible. It was partly due to blood loss but mostly down to the sheer terror of it all.

Tethys, still hovering over the weakened form of the girl, had her wits about her and turned around, sensing that she was being watched. The snake around her neck raised its head to hiss at the intruders, and Tethys subconciouslys stroked one hand down the scales in an attempt to pacify it.

Her lips, painted dark purple as always, curled upwards into a ghastly parody of a smile, giving her an aura of evil but also of madness - this was not a girl who was within a right frame of mind. But then again, Tethys never really had been. She did not have any mental disabilities, though; she just had the bloodlust of a demon.

"Found me, did you." It wasn't a question. "You're too late, Axel."

The mentioned duellist stepped forward, fists shaking with rage. "Let her go." It was truly admirable that he managed to keep his voice so even. "Whatever sick game you're playing, it's over, Tethys."

"It's just started. They're gone."

_They're_, Axel thought, suddenly panicing. _Not her, not just D.J., but they. That means both her and the baby_.

He realised that Tethys thought she had done enough damage that not only would D.J. die, but she would lose the baby. The anger surging through him doubled and suddenly it was too much for him to handle. Axel lunged at the half demon.

Unfortunately for him, this was anticipated by Tethys and she was able to duck out of the way. Watching Axel fall to the ground, his target missing, sent the wicked girl into a fit of laughter, her eyes twinkling as she laughed.

She should have been more vigilant - had she been, she might have noticed an enraged Twila sneaking up behind her and flinging both arms around her neck from behind, tightening them immediately. Tethys choked, flinging one arm back in an attempt to harm Twila. Spawn, ever the loyal little snake to Tethys, hissed mightily at Twila, but this did not stop her as a sort of battle broke out between them.

Meanwhile, Axel raised himself up to his feet and, foregoing his anger at Tethys for the moment, rushed to D.J.'s side. Jesse and Ava-Grace were soon beside him, all three trying to get her attention and check her over.

"D.J.! Can you hear me?" Axel shouted, but then he bent his head closer to her and whispered. "It's me, my fairy."

Blood red eyes opened and D.J. focused them as well she could on her three companions.

"Axel?"

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"She ... Tethys, she's ..." D.J.'s head rolled to the side and she whimpered in pain.

"D.J.?"

"Are you okay, D.J.?"

Jesse shook the girl's shoulder gently as Ava-Grace set to work untying her. Somewhere in the background, Tethys growled at this action and tried to get to them, but it was very difficult to dislodge such a furious tracker as Twila and she was unable to get more than a few feet closer before Twila had her tackled onto the cold cave floor.

"Twila!" Ava-Grace cried, finished untying D.J. and ready to aid her other friend. She turned to help but was stopped by her brother's firm hand on her shoulder. "Jesse, let me go!"

"No! You have to run back to the school and get help!"

"What?! I'm not leaving her. Jesse, just because you're fourteen minutes older doesn't mean that you can tell me what to do!" Ava-Grace argued.

Jesse growled, forcing aside the sibling rivalry for now. "Look, little sister, just go back and get some help. D.J.'s hurt pretty bad, she's gonna need medical help. It's too dangerous to move her. You have to go get Miss Fontaine and tell her where we are!"

Ava-Grace glared at her brother before her eyes fell on D.J. and Axel, and she nodded. "I'll be back."

Her brother nodded as she ran out of the cave, wishing that he could keep her out of this altogether but knowing that it was impossible - once she'd set her mind on it, he could never talk her out of going ahead with her plans. He turned away from the fight going on when Axel called his name.

"Jesse!"

The Crystal Beast duellist was surprised to see Axel supporting D.J. while the girl was trying valiantly not to cry any more tears. One would have thought that he would at least try to get her out of the cave, or perhaps get between her and Tethys, but this was not the case...

A sharp cry from D.J. let him know why.

The girl had one hand pressed against her stomach, which she was staring at with horror and relief. Her other hand was being held in one of Axel's, a tight grip that was born of love and fear.

"She's having the baby!" Axel growled.

And it was true. Tethys might have failed in her attempts to kill D.J. and the unborn child, but the pressure put on the girl was enough to force her into labour, a bit prematurely. There was no time to try and move her, not now, not with her injuries and the forthcoming child. It was too dangerous, anyway, with the fight still going on.

"How long have you...?" Axel began.

"I don't know!" D.J. interupted. "A while, it started a while ago, I don't know how long!"

Axel and Jesse looked at one another and then back to Twila, still fighting with Tethys. The two girls were rolling around on the ground now, looking to an outsider the picture of comedy, but anyone who was as close as Jesse and Axel could see the crazed look that Tethys carried on her face, could see the sheer determination that was pouring out of Twila's eyes. It was no friendly scuffle; this was a full on fight, to the severe injury or perhaps even death.

And in the midst of all this violence, D.J. could only whimper in pain...

* * *

><p>Hazeru - Well, now there's trouble...<p>

Hera - An unassisted labour.

Hazeru - And a fight!

Hera - Please R&R!


	14. Chapter 13

Hazeru - Here's the next chapter. This one was hard to write.

Hera - Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 13

There was so much noise coming from the hidden cave that, despite its position, Axel was surprised nobody had walked in on them. Truthfully he wouldn't have minded; help would have been very welcome right about now.

Twila rolled around on the floor with Tethys, both girls shrieking and yelling and striking one another at every opportunity. Tethys' beloved pet snake had suffered a blow to the head which had left it motionless and lying to one side. Tethys' rage had soared once the tracker had lunged a rock at her own head, missed and hit Spawn. Now she attacked with double her strength, held off only by Twila's own sheer fury and determination to stop this monster - this demon - from ever laying a hand on her best friend again.

After all, even in the midst of their fighting, Twila was able to hear D.J.'s moans and whimpers of agony as she struggled through a slightly early, far too quick labour. Things were not going completely according to plan and while the baby would - as far as they could tell - be able to be delivered naturally, the pain had worsened; it was too fast, too soon, and D.J.'s cramped muscles made things more difficult. She was experiencing horrible pain as it was - the childbirth was agonising and yet it was just the final blow to a traumatic experience which was not over yet.

Axel held a tight grip on her right hand, Jesse her left; their support was welcomed but it was not enough. She had no nurse, no doctor, no midwife ... no real _help _at all. Much as she loved Axel and wanted him there for the birth of his child, she would have traded his hand on hers for the relaxing knowledge of a midwife's presence in a heartbeat. Knowing that there was no profession there if something went badly wrong was daunting and altogether terrifying; the worst of it was that she could barely concentrate on her fear because of the pain. It hurt; oh, how it hurt.

The pain was like a cramp but not like any she had ever felt before; it was agonising and unrelenting and overwhelming. It consumed her, only giving her short breaks in between contractions to panic and worry and gasp desperately.

/

A typical childbirth - for a first birth in particular - would have taken far longer than this one, but due to the premature labour and the rushed delivery, it was perhaps only half an hour after Axel and the gang arrived that D.J. felt the urge to push. This in and of itself worried her; the urge came too quickly and she knew that, if not for her condition, she would have never been able to feel it after so short a time. Truthfully the labour itself had started perhaps three or four hours ago, but still - it was a short birth.

"Axel!" Her voice was but a whimper. "It's coming, darling ..."

Axel's heart caught in his throat; this was supposed to be a magical moment and yet here it was, turned into a rushed and bloody mess that everyone was just wishing would be over. And now she was ready to physically guide the baby into the world. She would require help, this being an unfamiliar thing to the new mother. Someone was going to have to deliver the baby.

"D.J." he whispered, cupping one bruised and sweaty cheek in his palm. "I'm going to deliver the baby now, my fairy. Our baby ... they'll be _fine_."

He went to move downwards but was stopped by the fierce grip that D.J. had on his hand, refusing to let go.

Fear had made D.J. irrational; all she knew was that she felt better, safer, when her hand was in Axel's. She did not want to let him go, no matter what. All this was conveyed in her frightened red eyes, and one glance into them told Axel exactly what he had to do.

He turned to Jesse. "She needs me to hold her. Jesse, you have to deliver the baby!"

Jesse froze, his hold on the labouring girl's hand slackening until she held his limp hand in a vice-like grip. D.J. was oblivious, wrapped up in her own world of pain. Jesse eventually recovered from his initial shock and, stuttering and stammering, refused; he couldn't deliver a baby, he had no idea what to do. But Axel was not for giving him any choice.

"Jesse, I _won't _abandon her. She needs me _here _and she needs help delivering the baby! You've got to help her!"

"I can't! I don't know how ... I'll only hurt her." Jesse freed his hand and ran it through his tangled hair. "We should wait for Miss Fontaine."

"She can't wait!"

"Ava-Grace will be back with the nurse soon. I don't think I can ..."

"_Jesse_! There isn't time, we've got to do this ourselves. _Now_!"

And there it was - Axel's military tone which left no room for debate, discussion or argument of any kind. It was final.

Jesse gaped, opening and closing his mouth fruitlessly a few times before finally clamping it shut; he nodded once and moved downwards, glad that D.J. had already removed her tattered clothes and that the only item of clothing he had to remove was her underwear. This he did was hesitant fingers, cautiously watching Axel all the time; after all, he knew how he would feel if someone else was undressing Jaden.

But then again, he knew that he would want someone else to help Jaden if the brunette was in such terrible pain, if he truly needed the help. He knew that Axel would be there for Jaden in such a time - that was why he had to be there for D.J., no matter how much he wanted to run or how badly his hands trembled.

/

The hand came from the left side, the fingernails sharpened into points that dug into her skin and pulled; Twila screamed as she felt her flesh tearing. Tethys gritted her teeth as she pulled her hand down Twila's cheek, pulling her hand away and not even noticing the blood which stained her hands.

Twila growled and twisted her arm around Tethys' neck. She pulled backwards, dragging the struggling half-demon along with her in an attempt to choke the girl. A strangled scream escaped Tethys, but it was quickly stopped as she grabbed Twila's fingers and pulled them back.

The fight went on with the other three people in the cave hardly noticing.

D.J., for her part, was simply too consumed with pain to notice. Axel was occupied with soothing his girlfriend; he gripped her hand and stroked back her tangled, sweaty hair - he would have liked to have a damp rag to lay on her forehead, but it couldn't be helped. Jesse, on the other hand, would have simply liked to be anywhere else.

By now he was almost crying with embarrassment. His face was bright red, his eyes watered, he could barely look at where he needed to look and he had yet to touch her with the exception of putting his hands on her bent knees.

"Jesse!" Axel hissed.

The green eyed duellist gulped and glanced down, looking away instantly. But he managed to look back where he needed to, even if he really did not like what he was seeing. At least, he reasoned, what he was seeing was pure evidence that the baby was almost in the world.

And it was in this mindset that he managed to work with his mind and his hands in order to help D.J. guide the child into the world...

* * *

><p>Hazeru - Next chapter: fate of the baby and outcome of the fight!<p>

Hera - Please R&R.


End file.
